


that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by JuliaRose12



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRose12/pseuds/JuliaRose12
Summary: It's half past nine in the morning, snow is softly falling outside, and Richard Gansey III is in the warmest bed in the entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsummerskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsummerskies/gifts).



> because the world needs more Noah/Gansey (I know it's short~ a lovely friend asked for any ship + neck kisses and this is what happened)
> 
> listen I know this is highly cheesy but it's soft so that's what counts right
> 
> the title is from "Sun" by Sleeping at Last
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated <3

It's half past nine in the morning, snow is softly falling outside, and Richard Gansey III is in the warmest bed in the entire world. He lies there, the weight of his boyfriend's arm heavy over his stomach, and thinks about how he's always complained about the heating system in his dorm building being awful. It is definitely awful, never strong enough in the dead of winter when it's most needed, and too strong in the fall when he feels like he's being suffocated, but he has absolutely no need for it right now.

He turns on his side, pulling the six blankets along with him, and Noah Czerny adjusts accordingly, tightening his arm around Gansey's waist and nuzzling his face into his chest. Gansey looks down at him and the warmth of the bed travels and surges through his chest; Noah is breathing steadily against him and his eyelids flutter ever so slightly as he curls closer. The whiteness of the snow outside casts a sharp but hazy glow into the room though the curtains, and Gansey swears that Noah is glowing. He'd stay here forever, if he could. Here in this bed in his room, with Noah sleeping beside him, and Noah's skateboard leaned against the wall, and Noah's jeans from the day before on the floor a few feet away. It's heaven, but anywhere with Noah feels like heaven to Gansey.

It's a little while later when Noah starts to wake up, yawning against his shoulder and then mumbling for Gansey to roll over on his other side. Gansey doesn't ask why at first, because Noah is still 90% asleep, so he knows he won't get a coherent answer. He was enjoying staring at his boyfriend though, so his curiosity ends up getting the better of him.

"Why did I have to turn-" Gansey starts but cuts himself off when he exhales sharply in response to the feeling of Noah's lips against his neck. Noah's mouth feels warm and soft, and the kisses combined with Noah's fingers brushing over the hem of his sweatpants has sparks shooting through Gansey's stomach.

"So I could reach better," Noah mumbles, his voice still sleepy but also brimming with a passion that makes Gansey dizzy. He kisses up and down both sides of Gansey's neck and then down the line of his spine, stopping midway and nudging his boyfriend until he flips back over. He continues where he left off, but on the opposite side, kissing up Gansey's chest and dragging his teeth over his collarbones. He reaches for Gansey's neck one last time as Gansey's hands curl around his hips, and then finally gets to his mouth.

The last kiss is the softest, it's slow and sleepy and Gansey falls even more in love every time he feels Noah's lips against his. They breathe each other in and it feels effortless, like they're the only two people on Earth, and nothing else exists but the snow still fluttering against the windows.

Their foreheads knock together as they pull apart, and Noah smiles lazily as he presses his face against Gansey's chest yet again. They'll stay in bed for a little longer, Gansey decides. Neither of them have class today, and even if they did, they'd surely be snowed in, so some more time underneath all the blankets won't do any harm.

"I love you," Noah exhales softly as he starts to drift back off.

All Gansey can feel is warmth as he gently kisses Noah's forehead and whispers into his hair, "I love you too."


End file.
